


Judas

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Happy imagine based off the song Judas by Lady Gaga"





	Judas

A loud knock on your front door yanked you out of your deep sleep. sitting up in your bed, you looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 3:27 in the morning. There was only one person that would be at your door at this time. 

 Happy. 

 You’d been distant from him lately. He always said that it wasn’t anything personal, he didn’t care about the girls. They were nothing to him. They were just there and he’d use them when he needed a quick release of frustration and couldn’t have you for whatever reason. He always assured you that his heart was with you, you were the one he went home to after all. It still hurt you though. You were tired of all the betrayals. You were tired of feeling as though your respect for him was unrequited. You were tired of being humiliated by him and yet, you loved him more than anything. He was your drug and your love for him was pure. He was your everything and no matter how many times he lied to you, hurt you, betrayed you, you’d still let him in. This time wasn’t any different. 

 You sighed and stood from your bed, slipping on your silk robe over your tank top and panties. You made your way out of the room and towards the front door, the knocking on the door coming again, a bit more aggressively now. Pulling open the door, you found him standing there, brooding look upon his face as always. His shirt had drops of blood on it and his brow was split, the blood from the wound dripping down. His knuckles weren’t looking much better. Your eye contact stayed as you silently stepped back and opened the door all the way, letting him in. Back into your house and back into your heart

   _When he calls to me, I am ready_  
  I’ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
  Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain   
  Even after three times, he betrays me  
  Ah oh I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down  
  Ah oh a king with no crown, king with no crown 

 He stepped in and immediately went to sit at the kitchen table, his shoulders hunched over in fatigue. Neither of you spoke as you walked to the sink, pulling out the first aid kit and a washcloth. You ran the cloth under the warm water and rung it out, turning around and walking back to him. With a gentle hand, you dabbed and wiped at the blood, some of it dried and caked, some of it fresh and still running. His hands came up to rest on your hips as you stood in front of him. 

 “I missed you.” 

 You said nothing at first, not wanting to admit that you missed him as well. You didn’t have to say anything though. He knew. 

  _I’m just a holy fool,_  
  Oh baby it’s so cruel but  
  I’m still in love with Judas baby  
  I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby it’s so cruel  
  But I’m still in love with Judas baby 

 He stayed quiet but squeezed your hips a little tighter. You finished cleaning up the blood and put on a butterfly bandage for him, pressing around his cheek gently, checking for a socket fracture. When you didn’t find one, you grabbed all the dirty supplies, bloodied gauze, and swabs, and took them over into the trash. He stood and went to the sink washing his own hands, the water going red as it swirled down the drain. He wiped them off and went over into the living room sitting down on the couch with a tired groan. 

 Following him over, you kneeled before him, slipping off his shoes and then his socks. He looked down at you as you pampered him. He knew you deserved better than him. You were a good girl. You weren’t supposed to be with a man like him, in a life like this. He knew that. But he wanted to be selfish and keep you for himself. He didn’t give you everything you deserved, he didn’t always treat you the way that you deserved, but he knew you loved him regardless. 

   _Whoa whoa I’m in love with Juda-as,_  
  Juda-as  
  Whoa whoa I’m in love with Juda-as,   
  Juda-as  
  Juda-as! Juda-ah-as! Judas! Juda-ah-as  
  Juda-as! Juda-ah-as! Judas! Ga-ah ga-ah 

 He suddenly leaned forward and stood from the couch, reaching his hand down to you and pulling you up with him when you grabbed it. He grabbed you around the waist and pulled you into him.

“Lemme put you to bed.” 

 You nodded as you looked up at him, a bashful look coming over you. You knew what that meant. Him speaking those words at this time after he came home from club business always ended the same way, with you on your back and his face between your thighs. It was his way of apologizing. Apologizing for waking you, apologizing for lying to you when you asked him questions, apologizing for the croweaters, apologizing for you having to take care of him when he came home like this. 

 He led you back into your room and began to undress you. His lips kissed along your jaw and neck, your night clothes falling to a pile at your feet as you did the same to him. You knew you shouldn’t be giving in. You knew you shouldn’t be letting him back in but you couldn’t help it. Any time you tried to let go of him, to move on, it never worked. You needed him, even if you knew it wouldn’t end well. 

  _I couldn’t love a man so purely_  
  Even darkness forgave his goofy way  
  I’ve learned love is like a brick you can  
  Build a house or sink a dead body 

 With both of your bodies bare, Happy gently pushed you onto the bed before leaning down to kiss you. He was gentle, as usual when it was this late. His kisses started on your jaw and trailed their way down until his lips her resting right on your mound. He pressed a gentle kiss once more before snaking out his tongue and dragging it through your lips. You relaxed against the sheets, his mouth slow as he coaxed the pleasure out of you. You let a hand go down to run over his scalp, missing being able to feel that stubble under your fingertips. 

Everyone always knew you as the good girl, and you were, but you wondered exactly when you’d fallen under Happy’s spell. You couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened. You just knew that it had happened fast and neither of you wanted to stop it, even when it got a little toxic. 

 With diligence, his mouth began to work a little harder on you. He wasn’t as gentle now, writing out his apology with the tip of his tongue. You felt your thighs begin to shake a little, your hips raising of the bed but he held you down, set on making you come. And you did. With cries of his name and ‘I love you’ you came and he knew he was forgiven now. He knew he’d earned back his spot, both in your bed and in your heart.

 He crawled back up your body and laid beside you, watching your chest heave as you tried to regain your breathing. After a couple minutes, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest. 

 “I love you babygirl.” 

 “I love you too Hap.” 

 He’d try his best to love you the way you deserved and treat you how you deserved. You knew it was only a matter of time though. He’d do it again. The club got in the way of that. As he kissed your cheek, he would lie to you again. And once again, you’d forgive him and make it work. 

  _Whoa whoa I’m in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
  Whoa whoa I’m in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_


End file.
